gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Not So Fast
Not So Fast is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony given to protagonist Luis Fernando Lopez by Gay Tony from Hercules. It ties in with Museum Piece of Grand Theft Auto IV and Collector's Item of The Lost and Damned. This mission takes place from Luis' point of view, in which he ambushes the diamond exchange between Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, and the Jewish Mob. In this mission, Luis kills several guards and Mori Green during the diamond exchange. While Niko and Johnny fight Jewish mobsters in the right and left hallways, Luis drops down from the scaffolding and chases after Isaac Roth. Luis knocks Isaac unconscious and makes his way to the roof, where he escapes in Yusuf's gold-painted Buzzard after destroying three NOOSE Annihilators. Upon completion the player is awarded the Diamonds Forever achievement. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to Yusuf's chopper *Fly to the roof of the Libertonian *Climb down the scaffolding to the window overlooking the deal *Flee the Libertonian in Yusuf's chopper *Destroy the pursuing police choppers *Take the helicopter back to the helipad '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 4:35 Take less than 20% damage Take less than 80% helicopter damage Walkthrough You start from Hercules. Luis automatically phones Yusuf Amir to borrow his Buzzard, which now has gold painting. After the phone call, get to the West River Helipad, which is not far. Once in the Buzzard, fly to the roof of The Libertonian. Once there, go down the scaffolding and watch the deal cutscene from Luis' point of view. After the cutscene is finished, climb up the ladders and get back to your Buzzard and fly back to the helipad. Luis will call Tony and tell him to meet him by the helipad on the West River. However, three NOOSE Annihilators will force you to turn back and destroy them. It is not a walk in the park however, as they will shoot rockets from their chopper, as well as use their new explosive rounds on you. Use your miniguns to destroy them, as it might be hard to aim the rockets while you're swinging around. A skilled pilot will easily destroy the helicopters. Beginners might find it easier to simply land the Buzzard and shoot down the Annihilators with an RPG. Whatever method is used, after the helicopters are destroyed, return to the helipad. Tony will shout through his Schafter window "Hey Lou, arriving in style!" and Luis gives him the diamonds. Enemies *LCPD *NOOSE Deaths *Mori Green - Killed by Luis in order to retrieve the diamonds. *Several members of the Jewish Mob - Killed by Luis after they attempted to shoot him. *Issac's crew - Killed by Niko and Johnny in order to escape. *NOOSE members - Killed by Luis in the helicopters. Video Walkthrough Trivia * Johnny's Hexer, which appears outside the North entrance, can be stolen. Instructions for this can be seen here. Unfortunately, the player will have to fail the mission to do this. * Johnny cannot be followed, because he escapes quicker. Niko can be followed however, this will cause the mission to fail. * Completing this mission will immediately unlock the achievement, "Diamonds Forever". * If security is killed or alerted at the clubs, Luis will fail the mission. * If Luis spooks the dealers, he will fail the mission. * Johnny can be seen escaping through the North Entrance and Niko running out of the South Entrance. * The Jewish mobster who attempts to shoot Luis in the cutscene has a Pump Shotgun, but the shotgun lying on the ground afterwards is the Combat Shotgun. * The ladder that Luis uses to ascend to the roof is not seen in Museum Piece or Collector's Item, and in TBoGT it is only seen during this mission, and if the player fails the mission, it will disappear. * After the first cutscene Mori Green's body is that of a generic elder Jewish man, fat and bearded, nothing like Mori. This happens in all versions of the game. * Just like from Johnny's and Niko's points of view, it is possible to kill the other protagonist, although Luis can kill both of them. However you fail the mission if either of them die, despite them being enemies. * Failing the mission by attacking Niko or Johnny might be a warning that The Lost MC or Ray's goons would come after Luis and Tony. * You will fail the mission for abandoning Yusuf's Buzzard if you move too far away from it, because you have to escape in it. * Niko was animated with a different running style during his appearance in this mission. It is the same animation that Brucie and Roman take when on friend activities. * Both Niko and Johnny can be heard shooting SMGs during the mission. * This is the first time this event was seen in a different cinematic point of view, as camera angles were edited to show what Luis was doing while Niko and Johnny tried to sell the diamonds. * Luis' dialogue was re-recorded for this cutscene, much like in I Luv LC. * Before climbing the ladder to escape the museum, you can hear both Niko and Johnny's war cries. * Even if you have a Carbine Rifle or an Advanced MG during this mission, Luis will still use an Assault Rifle when he ambushes the deal. If the player has either weapon, it will also be replaced with the Assault Rifle when they regain control of Luis. * This mission has the easiest opportunity to obtain the Police Maverick, as one will land on the roof of the Libertonian. Just kill the officers and take it. If the player wishes to save it, however, this will require failing the mission. * In the opening cutscene Tony makes reference to Gracie's absence saying "Where the fuck is Gracie? She's supposed to meet me here." This could mean the GTA IV mission I'll Take Her... had already taken place. *Luis has the highest wanted rating after escaping the Libertonian. You'll hear the police dispatcher send an FIB team after him. *The cops are armed with guns they would not usually use, like the Desert Eagle or the Combat Shotgun instead of the Glock and Pump shotgun. This is most likely because they are supposed to be Jewish Mob members but in this version policemen spawn instead for some unknown reason. *If you turn around and look at Isaac lying on the floor unconscious, eventually he will get up and run away. Then he will pull out a gun and aim it at Luis, but won't shoot. *It is actually possible to kill Issac without failing the mission, just wait for him to run away after he points his pistol at you and shoot him. *During the mission cutscene, Troy talks about how a documentary team is going to make a documentary about him, mentioning that the same team were gonna make one "about some Puerto Rican guy in Bohan, but he disappeared", clearly referring to Manny Escuela. *In this mission Johnny's jacket will be his texture with the vice president badge on him, even though by the time of the diamond deal he was already the president of the club. You can only see this error in the PC version because in the console versions Johnny escapes too quickly and his body disappears quickly if you kill him after the diamond deal cutscene and go to his dead body. *This is the second time Luis and Niko have crossed paths. *If you fail this mission and are still inside the Libertonian, then you are stuck inside, as the entrances that Niko and Johnny enter and escape from are locked. And the ladder that Luis uses is only available via this mission and the entrance that Luis entered from cannot be climbed. To get out, you would have either load your previous save file, commit suicide or replay the mission through the phone-option as there is no other way out. *On Niko's way out, there are many policemen but none of them will shoot at Niko, but at Luis. This might have been added to prevent the player from following Niko. Gallery Not So Fast 2.JPG|Luis ambushing the deal. Not So Fast 3.JPG|Luis in Yusuf Amir's gold plated Buzzard taking out LCPD Annihilators. es:Not So Fast de:Not so Fast Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Crossovers